


.•*Office Crush*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LEON IS FUCKING BAE AIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: I WANNA RIDE LEON'S DIIICK
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	.•*Office Crush*•.

**_Damnation/RE6/Vendetta!Leon_ **

**_Warning(s): None_ **

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  


Excited would be an understatement. You were ecstatic, exhilarated! It was your first day as a D.S.O. agent and you couldn't be any more exultant about it. Every step you took had a bounce to it, your face was beginning to hurt because of how hard you were trying to keep yourself from smiling, and your heart was pounding loudly that you were starting to think that the whole agency could hear it hammering from inside your chest. This was surreal. A dream come true. It may sound cheesy but it's the truth. I guess you can say that no words could express how you felt at that time.

Despite the enthusiasm taking over your brain, you couldn't but feel nervous. This was your first day. What if you fuck up? What if you get fired on your first day on the job? What if you were below their standards? What if nobody likes you? What if--

_"Oomf"_

So many thoughts were running through your head that you couldn't even pay attention to where you were going and bumped into something or _someone_ , perhaps.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry", you apologised again and again as you picked up your papers off of the floor. You heard a deep chuckle from above you before the mysterious person knelt down in front of you and helped you collect your files.

_Fuck up on the first day? Check. What's next? Getting fired right now because of this whole incident? No, no, no. That's stupid, Y/N. Why the fuck would they fire you just because you bumped into someone? Unless..._

"Here", the mysterious person handed you your stuff as a small and genuine smile was etched on his face. You took the papers swiftly but gently at the same time, your face beginning to burn slightly in embarrassment. After you've taken everything from the mysterious person, you looked up and what you saw caused your eyes to widen a bit.

This was not just a someone. This was _Leon Scott Kennedy_ , the D.S.O. and the world's best agent. 

You've heard multiple stories about him before. How he was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, how he saved the president's daughter back in Spain, how he put an end to the Harvardville incident, and many more. You admired him for that and that was one of the reasons why you joined the agency.

Truth is, you were one of the few people who survived Raccoon City. However, you escaped the ghost town with Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira and never encountered Leon Kennedy or, from what you've heard, Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. After that, the three of you went your separate ways and never saw each other ever again except that one time you and Jill happened to be at the same place and hung out for a while but other than that, none.

I guess it's safe to say that that was another one of the main reasons why you joined the D.S.O.. There was a lot of thinking, a lot of second thoughts, but then you realized how much worse the situation was now that technology was getting more enhanced and science had gone too far. People were releasing more death-dealing B.O.W.s here and there and they were much worse than the ones in Raccoon City. You wanted to help in stopping that and this was your chance.

"Uh...thank you. You really didn't have to do that and I'm sorry again", you told the taller man in front of you as the both of you stood up from being knelt down.

"No problem and it's okay. Aren't you the intern?" Leon asked, the tip of his forefinger pointing at you.

_Oh, no...he's going to tell the higher-ups what just happened and they're going to fire me, oh God! No, stop it, Y/N! That's ridiculous...right?_

"Um...yeah. F/N L/N", you said as you masked your worried and nervous expression with a forced smile.

"Relax, L/N. I'm not going to just tell them and have them fire you. That would be stupid", Leon said and chuckled lightly at how red your face was.

_How the fuck??? Oh, God. This is embarrassing._

"Um...yeah. Anyways, I have to meet with somebody today. I have to go", You stumbled through your words and looked down as shame finally took over your body.

_This is bad..._

"Oh, yeah. President Benford's in there. He told me he was waiting for you", Leon pointed at a frosted glass door just a few feet away from where you were standing.

"Thanks", Leon patted your shoulder lightly before walking away with a smile on his face.

"I'm Leon, by the way", he yelled while he continued walking away.

_Yeah, I know..._

You sighed and began walking towards where Leon was previously pointing at.

_What a kickass first day..._

When Leon finally heard your heels clacking against the tiled floor, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at you as the grin on his face began to widened.

_Cute._

He thought.

Leon actually knew you as another one of his fellow survivors of that incident in 1998. Everybody from the USSTRATCOM and the D.S.O. was looking for you to recruit you as another agent for years. They would track you down but the moment they would arrive to where the GPS had told them to go, you were gone to another place and would never get the chance to even see you. And now that you applied to the D.S.O. willingly, it was a sigh of relief to them that they didn't have to force you to work for them, just like how they forced Leon to, except it wasn't the D.S.O. that forced him... You get what I'm saying.

Leon had even heard stories of how you got out of the city as he was good friends with Jill. Whenever they would see each other, Jill would talk about you a lot. She would talk about how skillful you were in weaponry at the age of 16, how there wasn't even a single sign shown that you were terrified at what was happening at that time, how mature you were in handling the situation despite your age in general. She even showed Leon a picture of you from when you bumped into each other once and he noticed how pretty you looked just by staring at that photo of you. 

Your H/L H/C locks were gathered into a messy ponytail that had a few loose pieces of hair framing your face, your E/C orbs that stared back at him through Jill's phone screen seemed to twinkle as the sunlight hit your face, and your cute and bright smile reflected the happiness that was shown in your eyes. That image was forever imprinted on his mind since then and now that he saw you in person, face-to-face, he couldn't help but think about how prettier you looked in person, the bashful attitude you had making him admire you more. 

_He was starting to fall in love with you more._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's been a month since you've started working at the D.S.O. and your colleagues were surprisingly more than happy to welcome you. 

Everyday when you approach your table in the morning there would be various sticky notes just sticking on your desk with smiley faces written at the bottom. You've made friends that would greet you with a hug and eat breakfast with you. There were even some co-workers that would eat lunch with you and chat with you about random things. But most of all, there was this one person that would always place a cup of your favorite coffee on top of your desk with a note attached to it. 

You couldn't figure out who it was that would make such sweet gesture as the note didn't have a name on it but instead a heart was written together with the word 'anonymous'. You tried guessing but no one came to mind.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone that likes you?" One of your friends, which happened to be Sherry Birkin, asked you as she sat down on your desk.

"Sherry, if I did I would've approached them and talked to them", you replied before taking another sip of the coffee that anonymous person placed on your desk again.

"Right", was all Sherry could muster as sweat began to form on her face.

Truth is Sherry knew who it was as she caught him setting another cup on your desk the other day and talked to him about it but was told not to tell you as he wanted it to be a secret of his for a while.

_Can you just please fucking tell her?_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

4 months have passed by and after so many days of training, the president had officially given you your mission.

"You ready, Agent L/N?" Hunnigan asked you as the helicopter in front of you started whirring its blades.

"Yep. Locked and loaded", you replied before grabbing the bag beside you that had everything you needed in it.

"Okay, I'll be guiding you through it", Hunnigan said with a nod. You nodded your head back before climbing on the helicopter and closing the door, your anxiousness finally taking over you as soon as the lights went dim.

_First mission._

As you were preparing to leave though, one particular man was watching you with worry written all over his face. 

This was your first mission. A solo one at that. He would've been at ease if you had a partner but no, the president decided that it would be better if you were solo. 

It's not like he didn't believe in you. He did. He really did. He was the one who trained you for months and had seen your capabilities on the battlefield. He was impressed. Jill wasn't lying when she said you were a strong Amazon warrior. But that didn't mean he wasn't sweating over you. He almost got killed multiple times back in Spain and even got infected with Las Plagas. What's the possibility that that wouldn't happen to you? What's the possibility that the enemies wouldn't get their hands on you? What's the possibility that you wouldn't get killed? What if he never gets the chance to tell you how he feels?

_Okay, stop, Leon. She will come back in one piece, all right? You just have to trust her more. And besides, Hunnigan's on the line to guide her. She'll be fine...she'll come back alive._

_Right?_   
  
  
  


It's been a few hours since you've arrived at the location and so far you've only had a few scratches here and there that you didn't even notice were healing on their own quickly as you were too focused on getting the mission done.

There was this scary ass creature that was chasing you non-stop and you were already getting tired because of the running you were doing.

 _Gwen Ramirez,_ the psycho that released a virus called the Z-virus (A/N: I couldn't think of anything). He had injected himself with it and now, he became this spider-like beast, you know, like, Pennywise, that wanted to kill you so badly.

"Y/N, are you alright?" You heard Hunnigan ask through the comms after you've hidden yourself behind a thin metal sheet.

"Yeah, I just--", you got cut off. You look down to your abdomen and saw a huge claw piercing through it. You gasped. The claw then pulled out of you after a few seconds and you were left sliding down the metal behind you as you clutched your stomach.

"Y/N!" You heard multiple voices through the comms. You lifted your shirt up a bit and what you saw made your eyes widen in horror and astonishment. The flesh surrounding your open wound was closing on its own and you didn't how the fuck that just happened.

"Hunnigan?" You shakily called the woman on the other line.

"Hold on, Y/N. A helicopter is going towards where your location is", you ignored her statement and just told her what you were seeing.

"How the fuck is my wound healing so fast?" The clacking of keyboard stopped on the other line and nobody spoke for a moment until you heard a male voice say,

"What?" You patted every part of your body but you felt nothing, as if your cuts and bruises were gone too.

"I don't have any cuts and bruises anymore", you finally spoke again. Without any other words, you came out of your hiding spot and saw the creature looking down at you in surprise and confusion.

"How...? You should be dead!" The beast cried out. You looked past the monster and saw a few drums of explosives just standing near him.

"I thought so too", you took out your gun and shot every firkin, the explosion causing for the horrendous creature to be torn apart in pieces. 

Just as the explosion occurred, the sound of blades cutting through the cold and dark air was heard from above and a ladder was then thrown down at you.  
  
  
  


Once the helicopter had landed on the helipad on top of the D.S.O.'s building, you jumped out of the chopper and let's say maybe a dozen of scientists quickly took you to their lab and took a sample of your blood to examine it and see what was the cause of that sudden ability you had. You happily obliged as you wanted to find out what was inside of you too and just waited as you patiently sat down on a bed.

As soon as the scientist that took some of your blood went of the room, Leon came barging in through the door with a...weird and undefined look on his face...you seriously don't know.

"Hey, Leon- _mf_ ", you were suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips touching your own glossy ones. You tried processing it for a moment but eventually responded back by moving your lips against Leon's as you closed your eyes shut and let your hand reach the nape of his neck.

Leon caressed your bottom lip with his wet and silky tongue as a way of silently asking for permission to which you happily let him by parting your mouth more.

You were running out of breath and it seemed like Leon was too as he pulled away, a short string of saliva the only thing connecting you both. Then, you came to a realization.

"You're the one who keeps bringing me coffee", you said as a small grin started to tug on your lips.

"Yeah. I've always liked you. Jill had told me several stories about you and even showed me a picture of you both", Leon confessed as he proceeded to place a few strands of hair behind your ear.

"Well, I'm glad you do because I've admired you since the day I found out you were one of the survivors", you smiled softly at him again and grabbed his face with both hands as you pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA RIDE LEON'S DIIICK


End file.
